criminalmindsfandomcom-20200223-history
List of minor criminals
__NOEDITSECTION__ This list covers all minor criminals mentioned in Criminal Minds. Season One Derailed William Debrais A mentioned incarcerated child serial killer. In the beginning of the episode, Elle is on a train to Texas to interview him. His file shows that he killed five boys, apparently adolescents. A bloody crime scene photo suggests that Debrais used some sharp weapon to kill them. A Real Rain The Boys in Iowa The Boys in Iowa was one of the first cases Hotch and Gideon worked together. Three children had been murdered and the authorities had no leads. Gideon and Hotch delivered the profile, which led them to a local 4H leader. As they moved in to arrest him, he held them at gunpoint and a brief standoff ensued. They were able to talk him down and make an arrest. When the case went to court, however, the man’s wife gave him a false alibi for the murders, leading to him being released. In the end, he was finally incarcerated after killing a fourth child. The Popular Kids The Montana Strangler One of Derek Morgan's earliest cases he worked together with Gideon, the Montana strangler (so named in this wiki) targeted girls. The case brought about a great deal of nightmares for Morgan, who felt like he had been responsible for a later murder as he had told the police that he could make a profile if he had more information, i.e. another victim. Abductor of Deborah Addison A case Gideon worked on in 1985. While walking home from school, thirteen-year old Deborah Louise Addison was abducted by a predator, but the BAU was able to successfully profile and locate the unsub, and saved Deborah before any harm could come to her. What Fresh Hell? Unnamed sex offender An unnamed sex offender who turns up in Garcia's search. According to her, his rap sheet was so long that he should still be in prison. Unfinished Business The Boise Child Killer The Boise Child Killer (real name unspecified) was an apparently prolific serial killer in Boise, Idaho who targeted children. He was captured through a profile given by Max Ryan. Unnamed bomber case One of Gideon's earliest cases, supervised by Max Ryan. Presumably as a form of hazing, Ryan and the other investigators planted a list of the FBI Director's whereabouts over the next 48 hours among the bomber's things for Gideon to find. When he did, he rushed up 25 flights of stairs and interupted a meeting between the Director and the Attorney General in an attempt to save him. The Fisher King, Part 1 Frank Giles Giles was one of the victims of serial killer Randall Garner. He was a hardcore criminal with a criminal record for, among other things, assault, armed robbery and rape. He was killed by Garner, who impaled him with a sword. Marty Harris A convicted pedophile and fetish burglar, Harris was briefly employed by serial killer Randall Garner. He was later killed by another of his associates, Frank Giles. Season Two P911 Frank Portwell A sex offender suspected of abducting Dustin Powers. According to Garcia, he was serving a 12-year sentence in prison. Martin Dubrais A sex offender suspected of abducting Dustin Powers. Was shot to death in January 2005. Patrick Forbes A sex offender suspected of abducting Dustin Powers. He was a suspect when he was about to be sold in an online auction, but was written off as he, according to Agent Katie Cole, wasn’t smart enough to pull that off. Other pedophiles Several other pedophiles appear in the episode, mostly only as IM names on computer screens. One of them can be heard during Kevin Rose's live performance, giving him instructions. The Last Word The I-80 Killer A serial killer targeting co-eds along Interstate 80 in Indiana, according to Prentiss's profile, he is an organized white male in his early thirties who is quite the charmer, able to smooth talk educated women who know there's a predator out there into his car. Eight of his eleven victims were reported missing on Friday mornings, and were theorized by Prentiss to have been picked up at the Ranch House, a well known nightclub in Gary that has a popular ladies' night on Thursday. Lessons Learned Tariq Mohammad A member of the Militant Islamic Society, and the one who smuggled the anthrax the group had stolen from a Dutch laboratory into America. Before converting to Islam, his name was Andre Jenson. Fear and Loathing The White Stallions A white supremacy movement in a New York suburb. Inspired by a series of murders of African-American girls disguised as hate crimes, they assaulted a black teenager. Season Three Seven Seconds The Killer of Jessica Davis Jessica Davis’ murder, which predated the episode by one week, was initially thought to be connected to the case at hand. She was abducted from a mall and found dead hours later. According to Reid, the killer, who remains unidentified at the end of the episode, killed her because he realized that he could never have any privacy with her. About Face The Scarsdale Skinner The Scarsdale Skinner (real name unrevealed) was a serial killer operating in Scarsdale, New York. According to Reid, Rossi somehow helped capture him by using psycho-linguistics to profile his reading habits. Judging by the nickname, it can be assumed he flayed his victims. 3rd Life The McCrellan Corporation A predominantly Irish mob centered in Boston, which Jack Vaughan once worked as an enforcer for. The organization was particularly ruthless in regards to those it viewed as a threat, so any potential witnesses to their crimes never come forward for fear of retribution. The "corporation" may have been disbanded by the testimony of Jack Vaughan, who had turned against the group and was placed in Witness Protection after his wife died in an attack that was meant for him. Damaged The Indianapolis Rapist A serial rapist caught by Rossi in 1988. By his account, it was pretty easy as he wasn’t very smart. After the case, Rossi was brought in on the murders of Mr. and Mrs. Galen. Season Four Paradise Clint Barnes A serial rapist of the power-reassurance type, Clint would rape women and then ask how he did. Another rapist, Floyd Hansen, raped and beat a woman to death and then successfully framed Clint for the act. Memoriam The Serial Drowner A case shown by JJ to Jordan Todd as part of an exercise to determine which cases should have priority. An UnSub had drowned two people with one month between the kills. No other details are given. The Family Annihalator Another case from the aforementioned exercise, the case involved a man who had killed his wife and twin daughters for unspecified reasons. Jordan correctly deduced that case should have priority over the drowner as the man may go after other family members. Masterpiece William Grace The brother of Henry Grace, and an apparently severely depraved serial killer. He was executed after Rossi (who wrote about him in a few of his books, and referred to him as "the face of pure evil") aided in his capture. Willaim's capture ruined his brother's life, and Henry began to believe that because he and brother shared the same genetics (both brothers where born with an extra Y chromosome and Henry believes the outdated theory that the extra chromosome) it made him and his brother killers, despite the fact that the theory had been debunked as little more than "Junk science". Cold Comfort The Georgia Child Abduction The abduction of a boy in Georgia investigated by Rossi. During the investigation, they took the advice of a local psychic which led them in the wrong direction and resulted in the boy's death. Demonology Priests During his killing spree, Father Paul Silvano had a number of unnamed priests act as his accomplices, having them help him capture his intended victims and perform exorcisms on them. The priests were possibly unaware of the fact that Silvano's exorcisms were purely revenge motivated and purposely fatal. House on Fire Brian Miller One of the earliest suspects. Not much is mentioned about him, other than that he had long history of vandalism. John Clayton Another one of the earliest suspects, he had set his neighbor's garage on fire sometime prior to the episode. Though he claimed it was an accident, he had reported the neighbor the previous month for killing his dog. Season Five Cradle to Grave The White Supremacist While working late and looking over cases sent to them, JJ and Hotch discuss one involving an apparent white supremacist group operating in Baton Rouge. The two dismiss the group as nonexistent, due to the inconsistency of the letters sent by it (they continually switch between "I" and "we") and conclude they were written by a racist working alone. Outfoxed Garrett Pain An apparent psychotic, Garrett Pain was a serial killer who, according to Prentiss, "tore apart" fourteen women. She and Hotch briefly spot him (pressing up against the glass of his cell, and making barking sounds) when they visit Karl Arnold at the prison where they were both incarcerated. Casting calls for the episode reveal he was cannibal. The Fight Child Killers A case Hotch and Cooper worked on in an unspecified location. Five children were found murdered, and with the BAU's help the local authorities were able to arrest a suspect, who confessed to all the murders. Regardless of the killer's confession, Hotch and Cooper felt that he did not kill all the children, due to the victim types being too varied. Despite the agents' doubts, the police and FBI considered the case closed, and the two were sent back to Quantico. Hotch and Cooper's belief that there was a second unsub was ultimately proven correct, when the other killer was captured shortly after dumping the body of a young boy named Holby Holme. Rite of Passage The Dragon A murder case Sheriff Ruiz worked in New York, prior to her career in Texas. The parents of a little girl were murdered by a man in a green hooded shirt. When the daughter, who witnessed it, told the police what happened, she said a "dragon" had killed her parents because that's what the killer looked like in the hood. It is unspecified whether he/she was caught. ...A Thousand Words Morris Monroe The father of Juliet Monroe, Morris was a serial rapist whose favorite victim was his own daughter. His repeated raping her turned her into a hybristophile, someone who is attracted to people who commit violent acts. Despite the abuse she suffered at his hands, she would regularly visit him in prison a few times a year. His status in ...A Thousand Words is unspecified, but given his crimes, he was most likely still in jail or deceased. Season Six What Happens At Home Charles Beauchamp A serial killer in North Dakota known as "The Redmond Ripper", Charles is﻿ the father of FBI cadet Ashley Seaver. When she was a child, he killed 25 women over the course of 10 years. His nickname suggests their deaths were very brutal and bloody. He was extremely protective of his daughter and was terrified of letting her out of the house because he knew there were more men like him outside. He tried very hard to be a good father and would give her all the toys she wanted, though he refused to have any pets in the house because he knew he couldn't control his homicidal urges around them. In the end, he was arrested. He would later say it was the best day of his life as it meant he no longer had to hide and wouldn't hurt anyone else. He is currently in prison, since North Dakota doesn't have capital punishment, and sometimes writes to Ashley, though she never reads his letters. Corazón Los Machetes A Miami street gang which Julio Ruiz was a member of in his youth. The gang's signature was cutting off the arms and heads of their victims with machetes, hence the name. With Friends Like These... Benjamin Hadley A resident of an apartment complex in which the UnSub claimed another victim, Hadley shot a cleaning man in the groin when he learned that his wife was sleeping with him. It is unknown if the victim survived. Out of the Light Sam Edmann A sex offender convicted of fondling his girlfriend's six year-old son. Mark Hillman A sex offender convicted of flashing a woman. Big Sea Cindy's Stalker An unnamed man who stalked Morgan's cousin, Cindy, in 2004. Though they only went on one date and shared one goodnight kiss, his stalking became so severe that she fled the state and went to Charleston. She did so on Morgan's advice, as he knew the man was a power-assertive stalker and that it would most likely end badly if the stalking continued. Two weeks after Cindy disappeared, the stalker killed himself. Category:Criminals Category:Criminal Minds Characters